


Surprise! A one shot of the story Relax

by Dextrousleftie



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Fluff, Love, Lust, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dextrousleftie/pseuds/Dextrousleftie
Summary: Sakano throws a surprise birthday party for K. It doesn't go as planned...





	

Sakano felt like he wanted to start tearing his hair out. He hunched over his desk, practically glaring at the mound of paperwork on it. He muttered to himself as he picked up an invoice in a listless fashion. He was so tired that his brain felt like it was melting. It was only his stubbornness that was keeping him going. This had been a hellish week, and it didn’t seem like it was ever going to end. He yawned wide enough to crack his jaw, reaching up to rub at his burning eyes with a weary hand.

“Gods, Sakano-san, you look terrible,” a quiet voice said from the doorway of his little office. He looked up at Hiro’s worried face. The guitarist from Bad Luck stood next to its singer.

Shuichi’s large violet eyes peered at their producer from under his pink bangs. “When’s the last time you got a good night’s sleep, Sakano-san?” he asked, scratching at his head.

Sakano knew exactly when that had been. It was last Tuesday. The day before K had left for America for a week to see his son. Since then, he’d found himself unable to sleep much, at all. He’d grown used to sleeping with K over the last four months, and he couldn’t seem to adjust to being alone again. Especially since he practically floated around in the giant bed all by himself. He found himself waking up four or five times a night, wondering in a sleep-addled way why there wasn’t a long, hard body lying next to his. He even missed K’s snoring, since it was too quiet in the bedroom now. He was averaging about three hours a night, and his sleep deprivation was starting to catch up with him.

On top of that, he was now doing all of K’s work as well as his own. The members of Bad Luck, even Suguru, had practically begged Sakano to take over the manager’s position temporarily, as well, rather than letting Tohma do it. So his paperwork and duties had doubled, and he was working something like fourteen hours a day. He considered that this was just as well, however, since going home to his empty apartment was such a trial. He rattled around in the place, and seeing K’s belongings lying about the place only intensified his loneliness. So he buried himself in work, literally. Witness this mound of paperwork lying on his desk right now.

Of course, not all of this pile was work related. A lot of it had to do with the party that Sakano had been planning for almost a week. It was K’s fortieth birthday in a few days, and Sakano had decided to throw him a combined welcome home/surprise birthday party. He wanted it to be a perfect American birthday party, so he’d been researching and planning everything all week. He’d found a bakery that would provide a cake, and he’d bought decorations and gift wrap off the internet. He’d agonized over a present, although K had said casually that he didn’t care about his birthday, and that as far as he was concerned Sakano could buy him a tie and be done with it. He’d finally bought a gold watch, and had it engraved with the words ‘To K from Sakano, with all my love’. He was nervous about how K would react to the gift, just one of many anxieties he seemed to be suffering from this week.

“I’m all right,” he said aloud to the two band members. 

They both looked doubtful at this, and Hiro shook his head slightly. “You should take the day off, Sakano-san. Go home and get some rest.”

Sakano shook his head. The thought of trying to go back to the apartment and napping in that great empty bed just didn’t appeal. Besides, he still had a ton of things to do. “No, I’m afraid that I have too much to do,” he told Hiro, waving at the mess on his desk.

The two young men exchanged glances. They both knew how stubborn Sakano was. After all, after he’d passed out due to stress, he’d come right back to work immediately after getting out of the hospital. There was no way that they could talk him into resting if he refused to. The only person who could have was currently in America, and wouldn’t be back for two days. Neither of them thought that K would be happy to discover that his lover was driving himself this hard, but neither of them knew what to do. “Okay, Sakano-san, if you say so,” Shuichi said doubtfully. They both reluctantly left him to his incipient mental breakdown. “K-san’s sure gonna be mad at him,” Shuichi said as they walked away together down the hallway. Hiro nodded in agreement. The American would, indeed, hit the roof when he discovered what Sakano had been doing to himself while he was gone. “I’m glad that he’s coming back the day after tomorrow,” Shuichi continued fervently.

“Me, too,” Hiro agreed.

 

K walked through the parking garage of his apartment building, yawning a little from jet lag. He’d left his luggage in his car. He’d lug it up to his apartment tomorrow. For now, all he wanted to do was get home, kiss his lover hello, and fall into bed for about a day. It wasn’t just the jet lag – he’d had a bit of trouble sleeping in his hotel room. He’d grown used to having Sakano’s slight weight draped over him as he slept. He had even gotten used to having his arm go half numb because he’d fallen asleep with it around Sakano. He’d wake up groggily reaching for his lover in the middle of the night, and was always surprised when he wasn’t there. Much as he’d enjoyed the all-too-short time with his son, he’d missed Sakano like a war veteran misses the aching ‘phantom limb’ that was hacked off during the war but still feels like its there. 

He’d wanted the producer to go with him. He’d wanted to introduce him to his son. But it was bad enough that both of them had gone on vacation for two weeks four months ago; Tohma had absolutely hit the roof at K’s suggestion that Sakano accompany him on his trip to America. So K had reluctantly gone alone, and at least he had Judy’s promise that Michael could come see him in Japan this summer. Sakano would get to meet his son then. He couldn’t wait for the two most important men in his life to get together. He just knew that they’d get along like a house afire.

He got to his door, tiredly pulling his key from his pocket. He set the carry on bag that was the only thing that he’d brought up from the car on the floor before he opened the door. He was surprised to see the hallway inside swathed in darkness. There were no lights on in the apartment. Odd; Sakano knew when his plane was getting in. Surely he wasn’t still at work? He’d better not be, or K was going to get on his case for overworking himself again. He shook his head as he reached out to flip on the light in the hallway. Sakano was terrible at taking care of himself properly. Well, that’s what he has me for now, K thought fondly.

He picked up the bag and started to walk into the apartment. But his sharp ears caught a sound coming from the darkened living room. Instantly he set the bag back down and put his hand into his jacket to pull out his Desert Eagle from its shoulder holster. Holding it in a classic firing stance, he began to walk soft footedly down the hallway towards the living room. Like a predator, he stalked whoever was currently occupying his living room. He reached the archway leading into the room, and put his back against the wall. He heard another small sound from within, a rustle of clothing this time. 

He whirled into the archway, his gun pointed into the room, at the same time as he flipped on the light. “Freeze!" he barked in his deadliest tone of voice.  
“Surprise, Happy Bir- ” a half dozen voices were cut off in mid-cry, as everyone in the living room did exactly what he’d told them to do. K found himself looking at the shocked, scared faces of his friends and colleagues, who were all staring at him wide-eyed. His mind took in the birthday decorations hung in the room, and the presence of people he knew, and he jerked the gun toward the ceiling.

“K-san…” Sakano said in a wavering voice. His lover was standing at the forefront of the little party, and his face had gone extremely pale. While he had grown used to having guns around the house (he pretty much had to), he was still nervous about them. And seeing K appear in the archway pointing that deadly shining weapon at them had been a shock. That, combined with the overwork of the last week and the sleep deprivation, was just a bit too much for him. He fainted dead away, to the sound of anxious cries from the guests.

K re-holstered the gun as he strode across the room. He knelt down next to Sakano’s limp form. He gathered him up against his chest as he glared up at the members of his birthday party. “What the hell is going on here?” he snarled.

“That should be obvious, K-san,” Tohma said in his light, cool voice. “Sakano-san planned a surprise birthday party for you, which you just crashed while threatening all of us with your weapon. The shock of it seems to have been too much for him. I think that’s the basic facts.”

K glared at Tohma. Behind the director, Yuki Eiri began to laugh. He’d been dragged to this party very reluctantly by his lover, mostly because he couldn’t think of a good enough excuse to get out of it. So Shuichi had nagged at him until he’d agreed to come just to shut him up. He’d thought that this was going to be a boring shindig, but so far it had been extremely entertaining. “Yuuukkkiii!” cried Shuichi rebukingly, which didn’t stop his lover from laughing. 

Tohma ignored K’s glare. Mika rolled her eyes at her husband behind his back. Hiro was anxiously craning his neck to see if Sakano was all right, while Suguru pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off the headache that seemed to be forming behind his eyes. Ryuichi was waving Kumagoro about, clearly thinking that the producer just needed a little ‘Kumagoro healing’ to feel better instantly. What, K wondered, had happened to his quiet little homecoming? Instead, he’d walked into a three ring circus that had apparently been engineered by his lover, who was now passed out cold in his arms. 

He decided to ignore the guests in favor of bending over Sakano. He began to slap Sakano’s cheek, musing to himself that three times was just too many to be having to do this in only four months. “Come on, baby,” he urged him. “Wake up and talk to me.”

After a moment, Sakano’s eyes fluttered open. He stared rather dazedly up at K, before his eyes finally focused. “K-san?” he said weakly, staring up at his lover.

K smiled ruefully down at him. “Yeah, it’s me. I gotta say, I’m not too happy about having made you pass out. Sorry I scared you, but you took me by surprise…”

Sakano turned his head a bit, seeing the watching guests. “Oh,” he said, remembering. The party. K appearing in the archway with his gun pointed at them. He looked back up into K’s concerned dark blue eyes. “Happy Birthday,” he whispered, which made K shake his head in fond exasperation.

“Only you, baby,” he said gently. He bent his head even further, and spoke low enough that the gathered people couldn’t hear him. “Have I ever told you that I love you?” he said.

Sakano’s breath left him in a rush. His eyes widened, as did his mouth. K enjoyed causing this kind of shock in his lover. He stroked the side of Sakano’s face. “Thanks for the party,” he said. “I’m really glad to be home.”

Sakano somehow collected his scattered wits after hearing K say something he never had to him before. He reached up to curl his arms around K’s neck, burying his face in his chest. “I love you too, K-san,” he said quietly but intensely.

He felt a broad hand begin to stroke his hair. “I know, baby,” K replied.

He lifted his head to blink up at his lover. “How do you know?” he asked, furrowing his brows. 

K smiled crookedly. “You said it to me after our first time in the hotel, just before you fell asleep. I didn’t think that you knew that you’d said it aloud.”

Sakano stared at him. He remembered thinking it, that was true, but he hadn’t known that he’d actually spoken those words to K. He didn’t know what to say. Seeing the look on his face, K laughed softly. “Don’t look so chagrined. I was flattered, believe me.”

He got to his feet and helped a still rather shell-shocked Sakano to his. “This is a party,” K said to his lover. “So we might as well enjoy it. I for one could use a piece of cake,” his easy words broke through the tension in the air, and everyone relaxed after that. K was amused by the cake with the 4 and 0 candles on it, and the rather badly-written English words ‘Happy Birthday K-san’. The honorific especially made his lips twitch. It had the same affect on Yuki, who’d spent enough time in New York to know how odd it was to add ‘san’ to someone’s name in English. He obediently blew out the two candles, trying to contain his howls, as the guests tried to sing ‘Happy Birthday to You’ in various broken forms of English. He saw Yuki standing in the background smoking a cigarette and rolling his eyes, and that was almost his undoing.

It touched K how much work his lover had put into this party; that was one of the reasons that he didn’t just kick everybody out and drag Sakano off to bed. Not for anything more stressful than sleep, however. He could see that Sakano looked rather drawn and very tired, and he determined that he was going to find out later what his little lover had been doing to himself while he was gone. For now, he opened his gifts. His brows went up when he saw that almost everybody had bought him ties; it was an in-joke, because Sakano had mentioned that K had told him to simply buy him a tie and be done with it. Shuichi’s tie was nearly psychedelic; it had pink and orange squiggly stripes on it, and glittering stars. It hurt his eyes just to look at it. Hiro’s had guitars on it. Suguru’s had dancing dogs in clown outfits. Ryuichi had somehow found one with Kumagoros decorating it. Only Yuki had gone against the trend, and bought him a nice silk tie with mauve and grey stripes on it. 

Tohma had bucked the trends altogether. His gift was several boxes of bullets, which on closer examination turned out to be blanks. K thanked him ironically as he picked up the last gift, which had Sakano’s neat handwriting on it. He opened it expecting another tie, and his eyes widened a bit when he opened the box within the paper and found the watch. He took it out, turning it in his hands to admire it, seeing Sakano watching him anxiously to see how he reacted to the gift. He turned it over and saw the inscription. He read it, and Claude Winchester came as close to actually crying as he’d come in many years. He actually felt himself tear up a bit, and he blinked rapidly as he slid the watch onto his left arm. “Thank you, baby,” he said rather gruffly, and had the double pleasure of seeing Sakano’s eyes light up like stars. 

The party finally wound down, and K was happy to see the last of the guests out the door. He was so tired by now that his brain felt like it was lead lined. And poor Sakano was actually swaying a bit. He took his lover by the arm and directed him into the bedroom, ignoring his protest that he should clean up. “There’s time enough for that tomorrow,” he said firmly. “For now, we both need sleep.”

Sakano was too tired to protest. He merely stood numbly while K undressed him, already half asleep on his feet. K got undressed himself, and pulled Sakano down onto the bed. He sighed with pleasure as he gathered his lover close, content now that he was where he belonged once again. Sakano’s head was against his chest, and he heard a tired sigh before the producer’s breathing evened out as he fell into a deep sleep. “I’m so glad to be back home,” K mumbled to his sleeping form, before he, too, succumbed to the lure of a good night’s sleep.

Sakano slept until almost noon the next day. When he finally stirred and reluctantly opened his eyes, it was to see K sitting on the side of the bed watching him. The American’s long blonde hair was damp from the shower, and there was a towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled when Sakano opened his eyes. “Good morning,” he said. “Or good afternoon, really. Did you sleep at all while I was gone?”

Sakano blinked sleep from his eyes, yawning a little. "Not really,” he said, rubbing at his eyes. He’d forgotten to take his contacts out last night, and his eyes felt like the Sahara desert in mid-summer. “I just couldn’t. Not without you here.”

K reached out a hand to stroke his cheek with his thumb. “I know how you feel, baby,” he said. “I had a hard time sleeping, too. I guess I’ve just gotten used to having you around. I suppose that means that I’ll have to keep you.” 

Sakano smiled as he turned his face a little into K’s hand. He said nothing, but his expressive eyes said it all. K groaned at the sight of them. He leaned down and captured Sakano’s mouth in a deep kiss. “I definitely missed that, too,” he said when he raised his head again. He pulled Sakano up against him where he sat on the side of the bed. He resumed kissing him, feeling Sakano push his tongue out to meet his as they ate at each other. The producer was already moaning into his mouth, his fingers eagerly clutching at K’s damp hair.

K blessed the fact that Sakano was already naked, and that he was wearing only an easily removed towel. He’d missed everything about Sakano, but he’d be lying if he said that this wasn’t one of the things that he’d missed the most. He reached down to gently knead Sakano’s small tight buttocks as he continued to kiss him. Sakano pulled away a bit to look him on the eyes. “K-san,” he said.

“Yeah?” K was so busy trying to decide what to do to him that he almost didn’t hear what his lover said next. 

“Since it's your birthday today, K-san….I’d like to do all the work this time.”

K blinked as his lover’s words registered. He stared into Sakano’s earnest dark eyes, and felt such a surge of lust that it was wonder his head didn’t explode. “Whatever you want, baby,” he replied with a sexy smile. 

Sakano looked pleased. He became extremely managerial, much to K’s amusement. Like a mother hen directing its chick, he waved K off the side of the bed and reached up to unknot the towel at his waist. He pulled it off with a triumphant sound, while K stood with half lidded eyes watching him. Then he indicated that K should lie down on the bed. The American complied, chuckling to himself. Sakano was just so cute like this. Maybe he should talk him into doing this more often. The producer scooted on his knees over to K’s side. “You mustn’t move” he told K, who nodded in understanding while concealing his grin.

That grin slipped away when Sakano bent at the waist and began to suck on his earlobe. K groaned softly at the feel, his hands fisting a bit at his sides. This looked like it might become torturous very quickly. VERY quickly, he thought as Sakano began to bite and lick his way down the side of K’s neck. He gasped when Sakano’s small white teeth nipped at his collarbone. Then a pink tongue began to slide down his chest, heading for a nipple, and K writhed a bit. Damn, but this was going to be hard! He already wanted so desperately to touch his lover, to slide his hands over that lovely pale skin. Instead, all he could do was lay there and take whatever Sakano did to him. It was enough to drive a man of action like K half mad.

He groaned in his throat as the producer began to lick one of his nipples. He wanted to at least bury his fingers in that black hair, which Sakano had been growing out for the last few months at K’s request. But he’d promised not to do anything. His back arched off the bed as Sakano gently bit the nub before sliding across his chest to begin to assault the other nipple. His slender fingers took over attending to the first one. His other hand began to slide down K’s torso, heading south. Oh, God! K thought wildly as he felt that hand curl around his erection. Sakano began to stroke him gently even as he sucked at K’s nipple with soft intensity. 

K was almost glad when Sakano abandoned his nipples and began to kiss his way down K’s abdomen. Soft, butterfly kisses that made K’s stomach muscles jump. His tongue dipped briefly into the American’s belly button, causing K to jump a bit at the sensation. He lifted his hips in anticipation as Sakano approached his groin. “Please, baby!” he said, for Sakano hadn’t said that he couldn’t speak.

Sakano couldn’t ignore that plea. He slid the rest of the way down K’s legs, and bent his head to take in his cock. K gritted his teeth and gripped the bedspread in his fingers as Sakano’s moist warm mouth closed over him. That same wicked tongue swirled around the sensitive head, then began to work its way down him until Sakano met his own hand. The other hand moved down to stroke his balls in time with Sakano’s insistent sucking. K wasn’t sure how much longer that he could take this sensation. 

And then he cried out in surprised pleasure, because Sakano somehow opened his throat and managed to take K in entirely. “Christ!” K nearly screamed as Sakano deep-throated him. How the hell had he managed that? The producer pulled back his head, coughing and spluttering, as K stared at him in dazed pleasure. “How’d you learn to do that?” he rasped.

Sakano had finally gotten his breath back. He blinked up at K. “I watched a video,” he said rather hoarsely.

“Video?” K said. “What kind of video?”

Sakano began to turn faintly red, telling K exactly what kind of video it had been. His lover had watched a porn video to learn how to deep throat him? K felt a rush of affection and amusement. “Well, it was great, baby,” he assured the blushing man. “Felt really good.”

Sakano looked very pleased. He bent back down to go back to his work, and K groaned again as he felt his lover licking his balls. Then that tongue began to move down even lower, and an astonished K felt it beginning to swipe over the puckered skin of his anus. He’d done this often enough to Sakano, but to have his lover actually return the favor…God, it was good! He’d almost forgotten how good this felt. His fingers tightened in the bedspread as Sakano continued to lick him. His groans were loud in the room. Then he felt a spit moistened finger slide into him, and he almost lost it altogether as Sakano began to finger fuck him in time with his licking.

He moaned in disappointment as Sakano lifted his head. He’d been so close to coming, just from that mind blowing activity. But the producer had sensed that he was close, so he abandoned his worked up lover callously. K growled a little, considering breaking his promise, as Sakano sat up on his heels. But all coherent thoughts fled as Sakano began to touch himself.

He watched with hot, lust filled eyes as his lover began to stroke his own slender hands down his lovely pale skin, beginning to make teasing circles on his chest. His fingertips tweaked his own nipples, and a breathy moan was torn from his lips. He arched his head back he slid one hand lower, over his stomach, and settled it on his own erection. He began to stroke himself, and soft cries fell from his lips as he continued to pinch his nipples even as he pleasured himself. The sight of him doing this was almost too much for K. It was the sexiest, most erotic thing that he’d ever seen. He could see the red flush starting to flow under his lover’s skin as he became more and more aroused by his own attentions to himself.

“Sakano,” he groaned. “God, sweetheart.”

Sakano looked down at him out of dark eyes gone half lidded and smoky with desire. “It feels sooo good, K-san,” he moaned. "Almost as good as it does when you touch me.”

“Jesus,” K gasped. “I don’t think I can take much more of this.”

Sakano smiled at him. He moved away to open the top drawer of the night stand and retrieve the lube. Holding the tube in his hand, he returned to K’s side. He opened the tube and squirted some onto his fingers. He began to slick up his own fingers, while K watched him avidly. He slid one of his own fingers down his stomach in slow circles, using the tip to trace his own navel. He never looked away from K as he let his finger drift between his legs and pushed it up into his body to begin to stretch himself.

“Mmm,” he moaned as his finger began to move. His hips lifted a bit of the bed, even as he pushed yet another slender finger inside of himself. K felt as though there were a nuclear explosion going off under his skin as he watched his lover prep himself. A loud cry was drawn from Sakano’s lips as he added yet another finger, moving them relentlessly within his body as he opened himself up. His other hand continued to stroke his own cock, and K wondered if his head was just going to explode. Somehow he’d restrained himself form moving for all this time, but this was just too damn much. He was losing it, watching Sakano thrust his slender fingers into his body while his white throat arched at the sensation…

Just before he decided that there was no way that he could honor Sakano’s request a single moment more, the producer slid his fingers from his body and moved to straddle K’s hips. He locked eyes with K as he reached behind himself to lube up K’s cock. The American groaned at the feel of Sakano’s small hand on him. His love finished what he was doing, and moved backwards a little. Taking K’s cock firmly in hand, he began to push it into his body.

Sakano threw his head back at the feel of K’s erection breeching him. He loved the way it stretched him, despite the pain. Slowly but surely he inserted more of that big thing inside of himself, biting his lip. He’d missed this so much the last week – he’d been too tired and busy to even masturbate, and that was never as satisfying anyway as being joined with K. He pushed downward with a moan, fully seating K inside of himself at last. He straddled K’s hips, sitting still with his head bent as he adjusted to the feel of K’s cock within him. 

“Oh, baby” K said softly, enjoying the sensation of being taken in by Sakano’s hot, tight passage. The muscles clasped his cock so sweetly, cradling him within his lover’s body. He could have stayed this way for hours, but Sakano obviously had other plans. He raised his head at last, and reached down to splay his hands across K’s lower chest as he began to move his hips.

Slowly he began to ride his lover, his soft cries becoming louder as he began to move faster. K fought with everything in himself not to just reach up and grab those slender hips to help him along, letting his little lover do as he would. The sight of Sakano moving over him, his back and neck arched as he took his pleasure, was simply the most erotic thing that K had ever seen in his life. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, for Sakano had already worked him into a near frenzy with his ministrations. He struggled to hold himself in, but he could feel his orgasm gathering in his abdomen and balls. He was going to come, soon and hard.

“S-Sakano,” he groaned desperately, jerking up his hips to meet a particularly hard downward push from Sakano, “I’m going to …c-come!”

Lost in the haze of pleasure, Sakano barely registered his warning. But looking down at his lover’s face, which was twisted in a pleasure that was almost pain, he managed somehow to speak. "Then come,” he ground out, even as he closed his own hand over his erection and began to stroke himself in time with the movement of his hips. He was close, too; he could feel the waves building up inside of himself as his prostate was prodded by K’s cock. He came with a loud, choked cry even as K groaned out his name under him, both of them coming in tandem. Sakano’s semen splashed out over K’s chest as the American shuddered with the force of his orgasm. 

The producer fell limply forward onto K’s chest, gasping desperately for breath in the wake of his coming. He could feel the stickiness of his own semen against his chest, but right at that moment he just didn’t care. He lay his head against K’s sweat dampened skin, hearing the fierce pounding of his heart under his ear. He felt one of K’s strong arms curl around him possessively. “That was so great, baby,” K said raspily, in a lazily satisfied voice.

Sakano only had enough energy to nod in agreement. It was as though the last week had only been a bad dream, and he was even now waking up from it. The feel of K under him, in him, around him – it was almost too much. He closed his eyes as a feeling of sated contentment went through him. “Happy Birthday, K-san," he murmured when he could speak again. “I love you so much.”

He felt K’s hand begin to idly stroke his hair. “This has been the best birthday I’ve ever had,” he said. “I got the best gift that any man could get.”

Sakano opened his eyes a bit and raised his head to glance at the watch on K’s left arm. “Not that,” the American said, “Although I love it. My best gift,” he reached up to begin to run his thumb over Sakano’s bottom lip, “Goes on two legs, and has the most beautiful pair of eyes I’ve ever seen. And he’s the gift that keeps on giving,” he added with a wink.

Sakano felt a light blush spreading over his face at K’s words. He buried his face in K’s chest again, hearing his lover chuckle at his embarrassment. “The next time I go anywhere, baby,” he heard K say firmly, “You’re going with me. I don’t give a shit what Tohma says. I don’t ever want to go through a week like the last one again.”

Sakano totally agreed with him. He rubbed his cheek against the skin of the best gift that he’d ever gotten, thinking to himself that he was set for his next one hundred birthdays or so. He had no need of any other presents, ever again. 

“So,” K remarked above his head. “Since it's my birthday, what do you say to breakfast in bed?”

 

The End


End file.
